


Yellow Tulips

by borrowthemoonlight



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowthemoonlight/pseuds/borrowthemoonlight
Summary: Something about today is not right.Judy had said good morning to Violet, like she does every morning, and Violet had barely even said a word back to her. That was not like Violet. And it’s made Judy feel a lot more upset than it should.
Relationships: Judy Bernly/Violet Newstead
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Yellow Tulips

Something about today is not right.

Judy had said good morning to Violet, like she does every morning, and Violet had barely even said a word back to her. That was not like Violet. And it’s made Judy feel a lot more upset than it should. Still, she gets on with her work, and hopes to see Violet a little later.

Later rolls around, and Violet makes her way to get some coffee. Usually, every day in fact, she stops to talk to Judy for a moment, before heading to the kitchen. But today, she doesn’t. And Judy feels her heart ache, a _lot_ more than it should, as she watches Violet continue to walk by her.

And, suddenly, Judy decides she needs some coffee.

“Violet?” She says softly, coming up behind Violet, gently placing a hand on her elbow. It makes Violet jump and she spills milk on the counter.

Violet sighs. “Dammit.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, that was my fault, here.” Judy says, getting a paper towel and wiping up the drops of milk. “Violet, are you alright?”

“Me? Sure. Couldn’t be better.”

Judy can sense the hints of sarcasm in her voice and wonders if she should just leave Violet alone entirely. Clearly, she isn’t making the situation any better. She isn’t making Violet feel any better. If anything, she’s made her feel worse. “Okay, I’ll just, um.” She turns to leave.

“Judy?”

“Hm?”

“I’m sorry. I am having a really crappy morning. The last thing I wanna do is pass that on to you. Ignore me, okay?” She gives her a soft smile and Judy instantly feels a little brighter.

“Well, my desk is always open for a chat.” Judy says, trying to sound cheery. “You know that.”

Violet smiles again. “I know.”

-

It’s lunchtime and Violet has not talked to Judy since earlier. She’s not sure she’s ever seen Violet so visibly sad. Violet is not usually one to show that kind of emotion, especially not at work. And Judy can’t help but feel this intense _need_ to make her feel better.

She grabs her coat and heads out of the office.

What’s Violet’s favourite colour again?

-

“Come in.” Violet says, in response to the knocking on her office door. “Judy.” Violet seems to light up a bit when she sees her, and it makes Judy feel all warm inside.

“I brought you these.” She beams, holding up a bunch of yellow tulips.

“What for?” Violet asks, looking a little confused, but grateful.

“I just… You seem so upset today. I wanted to… I don’t know.” Judy shakes her head, feeling a little silly now, as her cheeks begin to turn slightly pink.

Violet looks at her, and Judy cannot for the life of her tell what she’s thinking. She definitely smiles. Judy sees her smile and her heart flutters. But then her heart drops, because Violet’s smile drops.

Is she about to cry?

“They’re lovely.” She says, her voice trembling all of a sudden.

She _is_ crying.

Oh no. This is not what Judy wanted. This is not how this was supposed to go.

“Violet?” She says, and it’s almost a whisper.

But Violet doesn’t stop. And she turns her face away from Judy.

“Oh, _Violet_.” Judy places the flowers on her desk and rushes to her side. She has to crouch to Violet’s height for once.

And then she begins to panic. Because she still doesn’t know how to make Violet stop.

“Hey,” She grabs one of Violet’s hands. “Hey, it’s okay. Vi?”

Violet still doesn’t look at her and Judy is _desperate_ to do _something_. She’s pretty sure her heart breaks a little when she sees the tears falling from her eyes.

She places her other hand on Violet’s cheek and finally _Violet_ looks at her. She looks so sad and Judy _still_ doesn’t know what to _do_ or _say_. She should say _something_. Anything to make Violet feel better. Anything to stop her crying.

And then suddenly she doesn’t even think about it. In fact, she stops thinking entirely. She pushes herself forward and kisses Violet.

She only realises that Violet’s kissing her back a second before they pull apart.

Judy exhales. “I…”

“What was that for?” Violet asks, sniffling.

“I just wanted to do… _Something_. I… I needed to make you feel… Feel better. I’m sorry. Oh, I’m so sorry.”

“Judy?”

“Yes?”

“Are _you_ crying?”

Judy wipes a tear from her own cheek. She hadn’t even realised she was also crying. “Hey, it makes me sad when other people are sad, okay?”

Violet giggles. “You are so sweet.”

“I am?”

“You are.” She tells her, before gently kissing her cheek.

Judy smiles, beginning to process what has just happened.

And then she stands. “I’m gonna go get some water for these.” She says, picking up the tulips. “And when I get back, you can tell me all about your crappy day, okay?”

“Okay.” Violet nods, as she grabs a tissue and begins dabbing at her tears.

But, for some reason, her day doesn’t feel so _crappy_ anymore.

In fact, she can’t remember why she was upset in the first place.


End file.
